At the Gates of Dawn
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: This is that 'other time' Abby and McGee were together. 1hour2write's February Picture Challenge.


TITLE: At the Gates of Dawn  
AUTHOR: Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR  
PAIRING: Sciuto/McGee  
RATING: Mature for a reason.  
WORD COUNT: just short of a thousand.  
SUMMARY: That other time Abby and Tim were together. Smut and Angst.  
DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.  
SPOILERS: Set vaguely in after 4x12, but it's still wintertime and in January but well before 4x20.  
PROMPT: Photo 2 in the February Pic Challenge on LiveJournal's 1hour2write community. The photo shows a snow packed street, several older buildings, and a snowplow. Click on my profile for the link.  


* * *

Abby awoke to the sound of a noisy snowplow grinding it's way over the hard packed snow that had fallen in the D.C. area for the past several days. The windchime-like sounds coming from the trees outside the window, alerted Abby to the fact the temperatures had dropped into the low teens overnight. The birds were silent.

She burrowed further under the covers, she was cold and somehow it filtered into her brain that she wasn't at home, nor did she have on clothes. Not that that was particularly upsetting, she often slept in the nude, but as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of the quilts, she felt another body, also naked, and so very warm beside her. And from the lack of steady breathing, Abby knew the person was awake, she could feel his eyes upon her.

She wasn't quite sure what to do next. But the thought of running her hands over the person in bed with her might give her some indication as to their identity, so she did just that. She reached hesitantly and found it most definitely wasn't Marty Pearson beside her. Marty had been the last man who'd shared her bed. But he'd unceremoniously dumped her for reasons she didn't know.

The person beside her was full sized; Abby had good handful of flesh which was steadily elongating. Abby felt herself flush as the man hardened. She knew without a doubt who's bed she shared. It couldn't be anyone else. No one else wanted her like he did.

She released the erection and continued her exploration of his body with the tips of her fingers. Abby decided her moves needed to be reciprocated by the other occupant of the bed, so she scooted closer to him, reaching for and placing his hand on her hip.

Tim's palm cupped her hip then rose and touched the curve of her waist, then moved up to gently cup a breast. He squeezed reverently. He didn't want this moment to end. He rolled to his side so he could look at her as the early morning light filtered through the room.

McGee thought back to the previous night. The team had gone for drinks and Abby's hearse has refused to start after the evening had concluded. He offered to be a gentleman and take her home, but she said, flirtatiously and somewhat drunkenly, he didn't have to do that, she would stay at his place and sleep with him.

They had fallen into bed, kissing and had sex fast and furiously before both fell asleep in the cold night. Now it was the morning after and he was sporting a hell of a morning woody thanks to Abby's expert manipulation. He was playing with her breast and he wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Go on and do it, McGee."

Her voice startled him. It seemed to shake him to the core that she always knew what he was thinking.

So, obligating her, he leaned into her and took her lips between his and refused for several long minutes to relinquish his hold. During the kiss, the hand that was exploring her nipple, slipped down her flat stomach, into her small patch of black hair. McGee's index finger slipped between her folds, finding her hot and ready. He circled her clit for a moment before sliding the finger into her pussy. He mimicked the actions of fucking for a bit, then released her lips from his and removed his finger.

After several minutes, neither had moved. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I know when we're done, you're going to get up and go to work and forget all about what we've shared. And I want more than that."

"McGee, it doesn't have to be like that. We could just be friends with benefits."

"No, Abby get up. Get dressed. Go to work."

She didn't move, nor did he. Neither breathed. Both seemed frozen underneath the warmth of his quilts.

"Abigail Scuito, I love you, you know that. I loved you before I even met you in person. I want you here all the time and you're not able to give me that. I understand, I do. But I just can't fuck you again. It just hurts too much."

She knew how he felt, she'd always known, but something always held her back in regard to him. She loved him, but not like he wanted. It was all she could give him.

"Where are my clothes?" Abby stuck her head out from under the covers for the first time, as she took one last look at the man lying beside her, threw the quilts off of her and sat rigidly on the edge of the bed, digging her nails into the sheets.

Tim studied the tattoo of the elaborate cross on her back, before closing his eyes and rolling over to the other side of the bed.

He tried not to listen as she located her scattered clothes and hastily redressed.

He tried not to listen as she found her cell phone and gave his address to the cab company.

He tried not to listen as she brushed her teeth with the only toothbrush in his bathroom.

He tried not to listen as she quietly closed the front door behind her as she left his apartment, forever.

He tried not to listen as he heard the snowplow make another pass in front of his building nor as the cold north wind blew through the snow capped willows outside his window.

He tried not think anymore, so he rolled over, got out of bed to begin his morning rituals as his dream came to a end.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Reviews appreciated...:) Be kind this is only my second NCIS fic.


End file.
